


Size Matters

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Dean's Still Gagging For It, Fisting, M/M, Mild Painplay, One Shot, PWP, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sam Has a Large Cock, Seriously though. All the size kink., Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, but just a little bit, just read it, more like..., oh... and I can't forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: "Okay, so Dean fucking loves Sam's cock. But sometimes... Sometimes Sam's cock plays second fiddle. Thick and long, right on the cusp of too big to fit in a woman, and Dean's not impressed. Most of the time, he fucking moans like a whore for his brother, takes it like a champ and comes straight from the feel of it slamming inside him. But then there's times like this."





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Holy. Fucking. Shit. 
> 
> It's been five fucking months since I've posted anything. How the hell is this possible??? It's like I took a fucking break from PORN for christ's sake. What the fuck, people? You just gonna let me get away with this shit? Not even gonna send an email or twelve to kick my ass and fucking demand smut? I see how it is. 
> 
> Hahaha :) Just messing around. 
> 
> Not sure how long I'll be back this time around, but I have a few unfinished fics that I'll hopefully be finishing (relatively) soon. Here's a little something to tide you over until then. 
> 
> Enjoy ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Contains super sexy people getting it on. They're not underage or anything, but they are brothers. Does that need a warning? Not really sure. Umm... let's see... There's a little painplay, if you wanna call it that. And some gaping and fisting and stuff. Whatever, people. Check the fucking tags.

Sometimes, Sam just isn't big enough. 

Okay, so Dean fucking loves Sam's cock.  _ Loves it _ . Loves the feel of it splitting him open with just enough prep that he won't need stitches despite that tinge of blood that will be on his brother's cock when he pulls out. 

Loves how Sam's bigger than him,  _ stronger _ , how Sam can just pick him up and shove him against the wall, make him take it. 

Loves the dirty wet squelching sound of Sam's thrusts echoing in his ears, mixing with the sharp grunts and groans that Sam gives off as he pounds deep into Dean’s ass.

But sometimes, fuck. Sometimes Sam's cock plays second fiddle—and a distant second at that. Thick and long, right on the cusp of too big to fit in a woman, and Dean's not impressed. Most of the time, he fucking moans like a whore for his brother, takes it like a champ and comes straight from the feel of it slamming inside him. 

But then there's times like this, when Sam forces his knees to his chest and practically shoves his cock inside with sharp thrusts, bed bouncing him back up to meet the next. His hole's been ravaged for near on twenty minutes, and his cock is at half mast despite the constant attention to his prostate.

Sam sees it. Dean know he does. Just like he knows that Sam knows what it means.

"Doesn't even phase you, does it? My cock would be enough for anyone else. But not you. Not the great cockslut Dean Winchester. You fucking take it with a yawn."

And Sam's right. A yawn’s building in his chest, though he'd be damned before he lets it out. It's one thing to need more. It's another for his brother to think he's bored with his cock. Especially since Dean is most definitely not bored. He just… needs something  _ more _ this time. 

But Sam knows. He pulls out and manhandles Dean onto his knees, ass up in the air. It's Dean's favorite position. He can watch his cock leak, heavy between his legs, feel Sam's bruising grip on his hips, hear the skin on skin slap of every thrust.

For now, two out of three ain't bad. But fuck, he wishes he were hard right now. Sam's giving his ass the pounding of a lifetime, and Dean's ass just doesn't feel... right.

"Fuck, Dean." Sam moans.

Dean fucking loves Sam's moans, loves knowing his little brother is getting off in his ass.

Sam fucks him hard enough to tear when he comes, and Dean can fucking feel it. Sticky come floods his hole, making their fuck sloppier. It leaks around Sam's cock, and Dean can feel it drip down his scrotum onto the mattress, Sam fucking himself through his orgasm.

When Sam pulls out, Dean goes limp. His thighs part wide as he sinks down into the mattress, knees still tucked up under him. He pants through the residual cramping that Sam's cock always gives him.

Fuck, he loves it.

"Don't worry, Dean." Sam's panting too, trying to catch his breath even though they both know Sam could do this for hours if he wanted. "I know how to take care of you."

And Dean  _ knows _ that Sam knows how to take care of him, knows it like he knows what’s really out there lurking in the dark, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting. 

Two of Sam’s fingers fuck into him, quick and methodical. The squelch of come as Sam finger fucks him makes Dean’s cock twitch. 

_ Finally _ . 

Two fingers quickly become three, stretching and pulling, tugging on his rim. Sam avoids his prostate, the bastard, but he keeps a thrust-stretch-curl motion going steady enough that Dean can cant back onto his fingers, roll his hips to encourage his brother’s ministrations. 

“Like this, Dean? Love me inside you like this, don’t you.” 

Of course he fucking does. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes—or  _ ears _ for that matter. But Dean just nods his head as if he weren’t fucking himself on his little brother’s fingers. 

“Of course you do. Weren’t happy with my fucking  _ cock _ inside you, but a couple of fingers feels good.” 

Sam lets out a disgusted snort that makes Dean’s cock twitch. It isn’t enough to bring it to life, but it’s slightly less flaccid than it had been a couple minutes before, and Dean’s sure that whatever Sam has planned will bring it to full mast pretty fucking quickly. 

At least he hopes it will. 

“What I wanna know is how the fuck you can get off on this.”

Dean can’t help but moan. 

“Are you such a goddamn ass slut that you need something even bigger than my cock inside you?” 

He nods. He’s not above begging for it if that’s what it takes. 

“I fucking made you  _ bleed _ , Dean. Fucked you so hard when I couldn’t even fit inside you. Had to literally _ split you open _ on my cock.” 

Sam shoves his pinky inside with the rest of his fingers, stretching Dean open wide. 

“And that still isn’t enough for you. What’s it gonna take, Dean? Am I gonna need to whore you out? Sell you for a few bucks to any Joe that walks by? Is that what you need.” 

Dean knows he’s beet red. He can feel the flush of his skin, knows that Sam can probably see it everywhere, not just on his face. But fuck he doesn’t care, not when Sam’s about to do what Dean thinks he’s gonna do. 

He never wanted to be more right about anything in his life, but he fucking  _ needs _ this. 

“How many do you think you’d need? A dozen? Two? Gonna have to plan it for another time though. Not sure you can wait. Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers.” 

Sam wiggles his fingers inside Dean’s ass, and Dean’s breath hitches as they graze his prostate. Sam’s cock couldn’t do the trick, but anticipation coupled with the dexterity of Sam’s fingers helps fill his cock with blood. 

“It’s okay, Dean. I have something better planned. You know what it is, don’t you?” 

“ _ PleaseSammypleasefuckSamyes. _ ” 

“Of course you do. Been dreaming about it, haven’t you? Cocks and plugs can only go so far, and we’re past that now. Aren’t we, Dean?” 

Dean nods frantically, all thoughts leaving his mind as Sam’s thumb rubs at his parted rim. 

“Only thing left to try is my fist.” 

And with that Sam shoves his hand inside, forcing his thumb past the tightened ring of muscle until it disappears into his brother. 

Dean screams because it  _ fucking hurts _ , but his cock is dripping onto the mattress and his hips are still moving even though he can feel himself almost blacking out from the pain. 

“Stay with me, Dean. Come on.” Sam’s hand, the one not lodged in Dean’s ass—Dean lets out a hysterical giggle at that thought—rubs slow circles on his lower back. 

Dean whines, thrashes on the mattress, hips going haywire, not sure whether he wants more or less of whatever Sammy is giving him. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay. You with me?” 

Dean pants, grits his teeth. Slowly—so slowly he can count the minutes between—he forces himself to relax, to accept his brother inside of him. 

“Good. So good, Dean. Fuck. I’ve never seen you stretched this wide before. God, you should see yourself. It’s obscene. I didn’t know you could take something this big, but holy shit. My fucking  _ fist _ is inside you. Bigger than a goddam Coke can, and look at you. You’re still trying to get more.” 

He didn’t realize it until Sam said it, but he really does want more. God, he can feel everything with Sam like this. Every nerve inside him is lighting up, the pain and pleasure receptors getting their wires crossed, and Dean’s not sure if he loves it or fucking hates it, but with his cock practically ready to explode with the need to come, he can only assume it’s the former. 

“Sammy…” he pants. Fuck, why can’t he speak? It’s goddamn important. He needs to be fucking  _ wrecked _ right now, and Sam’s what? Stopping to enjoy the scenery? It’s insane. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” 

Sam clenches his hand closed, rotates his wrist, thrusts another inch inside, and Dean’s fucking gone. 

Stomach and thigh muscles spasming with the intensity, Dean comes hard and fast onto the mattress. He twitches for a few seconds while his scrotum empties itself, spurting strand after strand of come, before every muscle goes completely lax. 

Sam rotates his wrist once more, knuckles brushing up against Dean’s prostate, and Dean lets out one last jet of come. Lips press softly against his left cheek, and then Sam’s hand unfurls and slips free of Dean’s now-gaping hole. 

Dean’s mind blanks for a few minutes, barely registering the feel of a warm cloth wiping up the excess lube and come or the dip of the bed, until Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and pulls him close. 

“Was it everything you needed?” Sam asks softly in the dark. 

Dean nods against his chest. He hates being the little spoon, but it seems as if Sam wants it this way, so he won’t say anything about that. At least not this time. Maybe not next time either,  _ if _ Sam decides he wants to fist fuck him again. 

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean mumbles. He’s not sure if the words are more than a jumbled mess until he feels Sam press a kiss to his brow. 

“I know you’d do the same for me,” Sam whispers. 

And he would. Dean would do anything for his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? You wanna tell me your deepest, darkest fantasies with the hopes that I'll make them into personal ficlets? Please do ;)


End file.
